Vacaciones en la isla
by KaryAzuc
Summary: las naciones tonaran una vacaciones, que sus jefes por fin decidieron darles, pero podrán tener algunas complicaciones... mal resumen, mejor lean XD ... varias parejas.


Este es mi primer fic, todo inicio por el fecebook XD; espero sea de su agrado jejeje mas comentarios al finalizar.

**Parejas**: UK/Canadá principalmente (nueva adicción), Rusia/China, Alemania/Italia amm creo que serian todas

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Himayura U-U …

**summary: **las naciones tonaran una vacaciones, pero parece que no todo salió como lo planearon… mejor lean XD

* * *

><p>Volvió a suspirar viendo como el sol se iba ocultando tras el mar para dejar paso a la noche estrellada sin luna, llevaban 3 días de 5 que les dejaron de vacaciones sus jefes, bueno se suponía irían a alguna playa tropical, pero en cambio el avión se descompuso y cayeron en la paradisiaca playa de siempre.<p>

Que había pasado en 3 días el primero fue cuando el avión callo/aterrizo en la isla ese día no pusieron el campamento, durmieron en el avión, asta el 2° día fue cuando lo levantaron y fue toda una faena, mas cuando se cerro el avión, Feliciano no se fijo cerrándolo con seguro por dentro, y el 3ro no sabría decir huyo al mediodía cuando comenzaron a discutir. En este caso no había ningún piloto debido a que Alfred los convenció de que sabia pilotear un avión, claro que lo sabía pero era más bien distraído, de copiloto iría Arthur pero Francis gano el lugar y se encargo de distraer a Alfred, no intencionalmente.

Volvió a suspirar por suerte no fue todo el G-20 sino solo USA, China, Rusia, Inglaterra, Francia, Japón, Italia, Alemania y él, Canadá. A pesar de solo ser ellos, lo olvidan fácilmente, se recostó sobre la arena, el clima era tan tibio que comenzó a arrullarse, nadie se daría cuenta, se durmió fácilmente arrullado con el mar.

* * *

><p>En el campamento Feliciano se hallaba cocinando, mientras que Iván, Alfred y Ludwig levantaban otra tienda, que serviría de comedor, cerca de las demás, puesto ce acercaba una tormenta por el este, los demás estaban recogiendo las cosas que se hallaban regadas en el campamento, si rara tanta ayuda mutua pero fue Lud, apoyado por Yao y por lo tanto Iván quienes calmaron las discusiones para poder organizarse.<p>

-Mathieu quita las hamacas- dijo Francis volteando para apuntar las hamacas –Mon chatón ¿donde estas?- dijo buscando con la mirada al canadiense.

-¿no esta Matty?- dijo Alfred apenas notando la ausencia –debemos buscarlo ya es tarde para que el no halla regresado- dijo terminando de poner la tienda.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Kiku

-Si pero hay que poner seguro todo antes de que llegue la tormenta, aru- dijo china viendo todo lo que faltaba, era poco pero tenia que hacerse.

-en ese caso solo unos cuantos se quedan y lo demás buscan a Canadá da- agrego Rusia- entonces ¿quienes se quedan?-

-ve… me quedo si Ludwig se queda- mientras se abrazaba del alemán que solo suspiro

-entonces nos quedamos Feliciano y yo, alguien mas?-pregunto mirando al resto, nadie mas- en ese caso los demás se dividirán en 2 para buscar en el bosque/selva y en la playa- dijo dándoles la espalda y acercándose a la tienda, mientras los demás se organizaban para la búsqueda.

-en ese caso que 2 busque en la playa y los otro 4 en el bosque pues es mas extenso- comento Kiku

-entonces, Rusia, Japón, USA, y yo aru, podemos buscar en el bosque, aru en ese caso nos dividiremos para abarcar mas terreno aru-

En ese momento salió Feli y Lud con lámparas- para que puedan ver mejor ve…- mientras iba entregándoles una a una las lámparas

-estoy de acuerdo mon ami, en ese caso Anglaterr y yo iremos a la playa- dijo comenzando a caminar para ser seguido por Inglaterra algo cansado y hasta cierto punto preocupado.

-¿deberíamos separarnos para abarcar mas terreno?- dijo el japonés mirando el bosque/selva que los rodeaba- tal vez en parejas-

-si en ese caso Japón y yo iremos al norte y china y Rusia al sur- dijo comenzado a caminar hacia donde había dictado, pasando cerca de las tiendas con Japón intentando alcanzarle; Yao solo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar con el ruso cerca de el.

-será mejor separarnos para abarcar más terreno rana- le grito irritado del acoso del francés-

-pero mon ami , esta obscuro- dijo acercándose al ingles.

-No te acerques- le grito –tu vas a la izquierda y yo a la derecha- dijo dándole la espalda al francés que solo suspiro y fue a donde Arthur le indico.

Después de un tiempo nadie había llegado a tener un resultado entre el japonés y el norteamericano reinaba un silencio incomodo y tenso, solo roto por los gritos de Alfred llamando a su hermano, en el caso de Yao e Iván había una charla amena mientras lo buscaban, Francis caminaba silbando un canción y de ves en cuando llamando a Canadá, en cambio Arthur solo caminaba en un silencio, mientras su mente divagaba en nada fijo.

En el campamento ya se hallaba ordenado, en esos momentos Ludwig estaba poniendo una lona enorme sobre todas las demás tiendas, mientras que Feliciano terminaba de poner la mesa y cocinar para todos los demás, ya lo único que faltaba era esperara que los demás regresaran.

El comedor consistía en una mesa larga con 10 lugares, con sus respectivas sillas, a pesar de sobrar una silla se hallaba allí para, alrededor se hallaban ordenadas todas las cosas que se recogieron, en una de las esquinas se hallaba una pequeña estufa con una mesita con los utensilios necesarios para cocinar.

Mientras Francis seguía buscando por la playa, escucho acercarse algo cerca de la selva/bosque, su color disminuyo y su corazón parecía latir cada vez mas rápido e intensamente, al igual que su respiración, el francés soltó un grito en cuanto lo que sea que estaba en la selva/bosque salia y al mismo tiempo un rayo lo sego, después escucho la risa de Alfred. En cuanto abrió los ojos (sip los cerro al gritar). Vio que se trataba de USA y Japón

-no te rías, no es divertido- dijo mientras regularizaba su respiración

-jajajajajaja debiste de haber visto tu cara jajaja- seguía burlándose el norteamericano

-casi me matan de un susto y tu burlándote- dijo dándole la espalda todo indignado.

-gomenasai Francia-san, pero no sabíamos que se hallaba aquí- dijo el moreno, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

Ellos siguieron discutiendo mientras, en la playa, Kiku y Alfred ya habían recorrido su parte ya estaban regresando.

* * *

><p>El cielo a cada momento se veía más obscuro, las estrellas se ocultaron tras nubes que comenzaron a soltar relámpagos y truenos que estremecían al aire y el mar. Uno rayo demasiado bajo y luminoso fue el que despertó al canadiense de su sueño, estiro su mano para buscar sus lentes, al ponérselos se dio cuenta de la tormenta que estaba por iniciar en uno momentos ya.<p>

Mientras tanto el canadiense se dio cuenta e que alguien lo observaba, volteo como reflejo a su izquierda para encontrarse con que era Arthur, se levanto tomando el libro que había estado leyendo, para poder acercarse al oji-verde. Cuando ya se hallaba lo suficientemente cerca como para tener un platica sin gritos…

-¿donde rayos estabas?- le pregunto, grito al canadiense

-solo vine a buscar un lugar donde leer tranquilamente, pero parece me dormí mas de lo que planeaba-le dijo apenado, bajando su mirada.

Arthur solo suspiro –lograste que me preocupara por ti- dijo casi inconscientemente sonrojándose al darse cuenta de cómo sonó, haciendo de Mathew también se sonrojara –quiero decir todos, todos nos preocupamos por ti- intentaba arreglar

-en ese caso será mejor ir al campamento- dijo el oji-violeta adelantándose, recordaba claramente el camino

- no estabas perdido, bien podrías haber avisado- dijo Arthur con reproche

Mathew solo le dio un sonrisa respondiéndole –nunca dije que estaba perdido-le dijo volvi a agachar la vista –lo siento no quería preocupar a nadie, solo que no crei que se fueran a dar cuenta de que no esta- dijo suspirando mientras seguía caminando con Arthur a su derecha.

-¿como no me daría cuenta de que faltabas?- susurro solo para el aunque Mathew lo escucho, sonrojándose. Después de ello no hubo más palabras y regresaron al campamento.

* * *

><p>Con Yao e Iván, todo era tranquilo ya habían recorrido la parte que les tocaba, la isla no era muy grande.<p>

-ya casi llegamos al campamento aru-

-espero la comida ya este, Da-

Llevaban un platica amena cuando comenzó a llover – será mejor apurarnos o no empaparemos, da-

-si- confirmo mientras ambos comenzaban a correr al campamento el cual ya se halaba a la vista, entraron a la tienda que se hallaba abierta y con luz – no han llegado los demás, ¿Cuánto tiempo fue desde que salimos?, aru-

-no aunque no creo que tarden, han de haber tardado ustedes 45 minutos- fue todo lo que respondió el alemán –será mejor que se sequen o pescaran un resfriado- le dijo/mando por lo que Rusia y China solo asintieron y fueron a hacer lo que les dijeron.

Al poco rato llegaron USA, Japón, Francia al campamento totalmente empapados, los truenos y la lluvia resonaba por todas partes.

En cuanto Alfred entro no evito preguntar -¿Quiénes faltan por llegar?- dijo dirigiendo su vista a Ludwig, para luego ser distraído por Iván que entraba y se sentaba en una de las sillas.

-faltan Arthur y Mathew- le respondió el alemán acercándose también a la mesa –sera mejor que se sequen- agrego simplemente aunque con un tono mas bien tenso, puesto que ya casi había pasado una hora que todos salieron y aun faltaban por llegar.

Francis y Kiku tomaron el consejo del alemán y fueron a sus respectivas tiendas para poder entrar en calor. En cambio Alfred estaba por salir, pero vio como se acercaban Mathew y Arthur, el canadiense parecía regañado y el ingles enojado. Sin esperar mas el norte americano salió para abrazar casi de manera asfixiante a su hermano, el ingles solo frunció más el ceño.

A pesar de que llegaba a ignorarlo no quería decir que no se preocupaba por el –Matty no te vuelvas a ir sin avisarme, ni por tanto tiempo- le dijo cerca de su oído, mientras iba bajando la fuerza del abrazo –me preocupe por ti bro- le soltó para poder ver a su hermano sonrojado con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios.

Alzando su vista –disculpa Al no me di cuenta del tiempo que estuve fuera- le regalo otra sonrisa

-cof cof, será mejor entrar antes de que pesquemos un resfriado- dijo el ingles evitando mirar a lo americanos, algo irritado aunque no sabría definir porque, por el hecho que lo ignoraran, Alfred halla abrazado al canadiense, o que este no lo evitara y aparte le sonriera.

-tienes razón Arthur- fue Mathew quien lo saco de sus pensamientos para tomarlo de su mano, mientras comenzaban a avanzar, por la otra mano del oji-lila era jalado por Alfred.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron saludaron a todo menos Francis quien aun no regresaba de su tienda –será mejor que nos vistamos con algo seco para cenar- murmuro el canadiense mientras soltaba a los otros rubios y se adelantaba para salir hacia su tienda.<p>

-tiene razón- Iván agrego viendo a los otros dos que solo asintieron y fueron a lo mismo que los demás.

Afuera no dejaba de caer la lluvia a torrenciales, como los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo para ser seguidos de estremecedores truenos que hacían cimbrar la tienda.

Cuando ya todos se hallaban en el comedor, los que primero comieron ya se habían terminando y comenzaban a platicar amenamente, mientras que los demás terminaban de comer, después de un rato todos habían terminado de comer y platicaban tranquilamente entre bostezo y suspiro cansado, puesto que ya era tarde y el día había sido cansado entre asegurar el campamento y buscar a Canadá.

-¿donde estaba Canadá-san?- pregunto, mientras se acercaba al canadiense.

- en la playa al oeste como ha 20 minutos de aquí solo que baje mucho para luego volver a subir- dijo el ingles distraídamente quien tenia una novela entre sus manos.

-¿para qué fuiste allí Matty?- pregunto el americano interrumpiendo su plática con Feliciano para voltear a ver a su hermano.

-solo fui en un principio para leer, pero me quede dormido y no me había dado cuenta de que se acercaba una tormenta- le respondió bajo la atenta mirada de los demás países –fue hasta que me despertó un relámpago, y de hay me encontré con Arthur- termino volteando a ver el aludido, que regresando al libro, sonrojado por haber sido mencionado por el canadiense. Después de un rato de amena platica cada quien se fue a su habitación para tener una noche de tranquila noche de descanso con la lluvia arrullándolos.

Después de 2 horas Arthur despertó por varios sonidos de afuera. Aun estaba adormilado pero algunas voces los despertaron y dudo volver a poder dormir por el momento.

Se levanto y vistió para salir a leer bajo el manto celeste colmado de estrellas, su tienda era de las primeras no quería ir a la tienda comedor sino al lado contrario donde había un pequeño claro, con jazmines, las primeras tiendas eran las de Italia y Alemania, Italia no durmió en su tienda sino en la de Alemania, una luz llamo su atención, provenía de la tienda de China, Rusia acababa de entrar y se sentó sobre el chino y ahora… volteo la mirado no podría seguir mirando ya estaba totalmente rojo, cuando avanzo un poco mas se dio cuenta que las tiendas de USA, Francia y Japón se hallaban vacías; la ultima tienda era la de Canadá de donde salió Alfred con solo su pantalón, dentro se veían sombras por un tenue luz, se acerco un poco mas ,igual tenia que salir por allí se convenció, intentando negar su curiosidad por el canadiense.

-Iggi ¿que haces por aquí?- pregunto como si nada, mirando al inglés

-estaba buscando un lugar para leer- le respondió secamente, su curiosidad lo estaba matando.

-que aburrido, no prefieres unirte adentro estamos jugando y realmente no me esperaba que Mathew fuera tan bueno- dijo con una sonrisilla volteando al cielo.

Arthur se sonrojo violentamente, ante todas las ideas de "juegos" donde el canadiense pudiera ser bueno -¿Qué rayos están jugando?- pregunto entrando a la tienda en un arranque, quedando totalmente estático ante la escena, dentro de la casa se hallaba Kiku, Francis y Mathew, jugando cartas inglesas, en lo que parecía póker abierto*.

-jugando mon ami- dijo Francis notando el sonrojo de Arthur -¿Qué mas podríamos estar haciendo?- continúo como un ronroneo dando paso a todo pensamiento que sea sugestionado por el país del amor.

-solo quería saber- dijo evitando la mirada de los presentes, totalmente avergonzado.

-¿le gustaría unirse Arthur-san?- le pregunto el peli negro mientras barajeaba las cartas.

-claro, no veo porque no- le contesto tomando lugar. Alfred volvió a entrar para sentarse entre Francis y Arthur, quien estaba junto a Mathew. El japonés se hallaba enfrente de todos y era quien repartía las cartas, dio 2 a cada uno.

-¿porque no apostamos?-pregunto el francés después de ver sus cartas par de ases, uno de tréboles y el otro de picas.

-no veo porque no-dijo confiadamente el norteamericano, tenia a la reina y jota de corazones.

-¿que?- dijo el inglés aceptando desde el momento en que pregunto, contaba con par de reyes, diamantes y tréboles.

-yo apuesto -dijo el canadiense restándole importancia, tenia una jota y un as ambos de picas.

-el que gane se lleva a quien sea escogido por el perdedor que no puede ser si mismo- dijo el Francis sonriente, con llevarse a cualquiera estaría feliz. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Kiku saco las 3 primeras cartas, un as de corazones, un rey de picas y el 10 de picas.

-quien retire primero se marca como el perdedor- dijo Francis, solo necesitaba un as mas, como era de esperarse nadie se retiro.

La siguiente carta que salió fue un rey de corazones, de nuevo nadie se retiro – para que saque la siguiente carta deciden si mostrar ahora sus cartas o no hacerlo, nadie quiso abrir, así que Kiku saco la ultima carta una reina de picas.

Después de que voltearon sus respectivas manos, iniciando con Francis quien solo obtuvo una tercia de ases, luego Alfred con solo un par de reinas, continuo Arthur tenia póker de reyes, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, todos voltearon a ver a Mathew quien era el ultimo cuando bajo su mano, la sonrisa de Arthur se borro, esta de mas el canadiense gano con flor imperial**, se continuo jugando como si no hubiera habido apuesta en ese momento aunque después ya nadie aposto pro cuando ya estaban por irse Francis no evito sacar el tema.

-pero mon chatón, tu ganaste, no deberías reclamar tu premio- dijo con un tono sugestivo en su voz Alfred y Arthur se congelaron, Kiku se dispuso a escribir los acontecimientos.

-ooouui, pero Alfred no desidia a quien así que…- se vio interrumpido

-no te preocupes yo no perdí en ultimo bien podría acompañarte- le dijo el francés acercándose al indefenso Matty

-no aun puedo escoger- se interpuso el americano

-si pero no puedes ir tu- le recordó el Francés que veía ganada la discusión

-ja pero Arthur te gano, por eso el ira- le contesto totalmente confiado

Arthur sabía que si se negaba iría la rana , lo cual no era bueno para la salud de nadie, suspiro –esta bien- fue su contestación, mientras se sonrojaba violentamente, solo había una pequeña cama/colchón, Kiku no dormiría ante todo lo que se podía escribir con ese material, Elizabeth estaría extasiada con el nuevo trabajo. El Francés salió indignado de la habitación, Alfred salió después de despedirse, Kiku lo retuvo un rato adentro no entendía bien para que, hasta que el japonés prefirió salir con Alfred. Hasta quedar solos Arthur y Mathew. Ene se momento eran cerca de las 5 am.

-será mejor dormir- dijo el canadiense recostándose, llevaba puesto el pijama como todos los demás –hay suficiente espacio en la cama/colchón-dijo mientras veía como Arthur intentaba hacer una cama improvisada con algunas almohadas, ambos se sonrojaron, aunque Arthur pareció obedecer y se recostó junto a Mathew, después de un rato ambos quedaron totalmente dormidos, en la búsqueda de ambos por calor se acercaron, Mathew termino por apoyar su cabeza sobre Arthur, quien lo envolvió con sus brazos.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue Ludwig, seguido de Feliciano, despertado por el alemán, eran las 8 am. Feli volvió a quedarse dormido en cuanto Lud salió para ver si había alguien mas despierto como no era así regreso a la cama con Feli para leer cómodamente, con el italiano abrazado a su pecho. Como una hora después se despertó el ruso, que contemplaba la imagen del chino entre sus brazos, con el cabello suelto y partes de su cremosa piel de color rosa o roja, sus ojos cerrados y esa aura que transmitía tranquilidad aun mas presente en el, hermoso, a los ojos del ruso.<p>

Japón no había dormido, estaba acostumbrado podía pasar 2 días sin dormir algo lucido mientras se hallaba despierto, a pesar de ello no salió de su tienda sino hasta el medio día, nadie supo lo que hacia y cuando Alfred le pregunto solo respondió "un trabajo para Hungría-san" con una sonrisa enigmática. Alfred se despertó tarde a las 10 am solo y aburrido, igual que Francis solo que él también se hallaba frustrado, le iría mal al estadounidense ese día.

En cambio Mathew se despertó las 8 am, Arthur aun se hallaba dormido, se acomodo sobre su pecho, sentía el subir y bajar de la respiración del ingles, como su corazón latir acompasado, tan calmado y el calor que le proporcionaba el estar envuelto en sus brazos. Arthur no tardo en despertar, mas no abrió los ojos por un rato, le agradaba la sensación de tener al canadiense, sentía el aliento cálido y algo húmedo de este atravesar su ropa, se estremeció, abrió los ojos para encontrarse directamente con los violetas de Mathew, no lo evito toco su dorado cabello atrayéndolo asía si para darle un casto y dulce beso, en cuanto se separaron el canadiense coloco su cabeza en el cuello de Arthur… mas tarde fueron al comedor como todos los demás.

Eran las 11 am y apenas se hallaba desayunando, oficialmente los buscarían al día siguiente para finalizar las vacaciones, cuando Kiku salió de su tienda, la mayoría había terminado de desayu-comer. Alfred, Arthur que hasta el momento no se había quejado de nada comenzaba a preocupar al norteamericano, pero le preocupaba mas que el francés lo viera de esa asesina; el Alemán estaba tranquilo, no había habido ningún problema, todo era tan raro, hasta notaba como Mat y Feli llevaban una conversación coherente… algo malo estaba por ocurrir, lo bueno fue que al llegar el Japón hiso una pregunta que regreso todo a la normalidad.

-¿Cómo durmió Arthur-san?- fue lo que dijo el japonés con una mirada curiosa y esa mueca indescifrable

-suficiente me vengare de ti Amérique- grito el francés, al ver como Arthur y Mathew se sonrojaban, saliendo corriendo tras el americano, que ya había tomado debidas precauciones estando en la puerta.

-jajajajaja si me llegaras a atrapar- le respondió corriendo hacia el avión

-ya veras- dijo tras el, nadie imaginaria que lo estuviera alcanzando –no temas esto no te dolerá por mucho tiempo, cuando salto sobre Alfred este choco contra el avión, el golpe logro abrir una compuerta del avión que se hallaba cerca de las llantas.

Alfred aprovecho la distracción para soltarse de Francia y esconderse en el bosque/selva –quien pensaría que con un golpe abriría, da-

-totalmente de acuerdo, aru- agrego –será mejor intentar comunicarnos, para ver si vienen por nosotros o cuanto mas tendremos que estar aquí, aru- termino de decir acercándose a la compuerta recién abierta del avión, como también lo hicieron los demás, el primero en entrar por esta fue el alemán.

-estamos en la área de carga del avión- dijo desde dentro, después subieron todos los demás a acepción de Alfred, no quería arriesgarse a la ira francesa. Solo abra que buscar como abrir…- se detuvo al ver como Feliciano abría la puerta hacia los asientos, aunque lo primero que vieron fue una cafetería y lugares para las aeromozas, para pasar por el pasillo hasta la cabina de conducción.

* * *

><p>Ya en la cabina se hallaban Alfred, Francis dijo que atrasaría su venganza, quien ya llevaba varios intentos para recibir alguna señal de alguien. Volvió a mandar el mensaje –ayuda, a algún avión que pueda ayudarnos. Era lo que llevaba repitiendo casi todo el día ya comenzaba a oscurecer. Mathew entro.<p>

-¿algo nuevo?-

- no hasta ahora todo…-

Se alcanzo a oír interferencia y luego una voz se hizo presente interrumpiendo a Alfred –nave 45, me copian barco de carga, recibimos el mensaje, respondan-

-respondiendo ave 64, estamos en una isla, no conocemos las coordenadas- respondió Alfred lo mas entendible que pudo

-en ese caso lancen alguna bengala o prendan alguna señal estaremos pendientes. Respondieron al otro lado-

-entendido- esta vez respondió Mathew, su hermano había salido a dar las noticias para que prendieran alguna señal.

2 horas habían pasado, Mathew no había salido de la cabina, esperaba por si volvían a contactarse, para ese momento la mitad del campamento ya estaba guardado. Alfred en cuanto salió de la cabina dio las noticias mientras caminaba a la playa, Ludwig lo había seguido para comenzar a ayudarle, Francis fue a ver a Canadá quien le conto lo que estaba pasando, para luego salir y dar instrucciones para ir desarmando el campamento.

Habían pasado 4 horas, el campamento ya no existía en cambio eran bolsas y cajas y había 4 fuegos en cada punto cardinal, cuidados por una pareja. El canadiense se quedo en le avión. En el norte estaban China e Italia, al sur Alemania y USA, al este Inglaterra y Japón, al oeste Rusia y Francia. Poco hablaron entre ellos.

Cuando pasaron 5 horas Mathew salió de la cabina, para ir al sur, y avisar que el barco se acercaba por el oeste, para poder llevar las cosas y hacer que los demás fueran al oeste. Después de un rato ya todos se hallaban en este punto, el barco se alcanzaba a el barco estuvo lo suficientemente cerca mando 3 barcos para poder transportar las cosas y a las naciones. En esto tardaron puesto que eran demasiadas cosa.

Por fin arriba del barco a cada nación se le dio una habitación aunque no falto quienes se colaron, y si la venganza del francés se dio en el barco, Alfred prefirió no dar comentarios. Feliciano apareció misteriosamente con el alemán. Esta vez fue el ruso quien visito al chino, Kiku salió a "pasear" por el barco un rato despues de que las naciones cambiaron de cuartos, Mathew no se dio cuenta de que el inglés entro en su habitación, pues en cuanto toco la cama callo dormido. El japonés si lo noto.

Al llegar a tierra ya habían mandado sus jefes a buscarlos para que cumplieran con sus debidas tareas como naciones, puesto que ya habían tenido sus 5 días de vacaciones. Y cada quien debería regresar, a la nación a donde pertenecían, pero no todos lo cumplieron.

Después de todo en unos días tenían que volver a reunirse para una junta del G-20.

* * *

><p>*póker abierto: jeje no recordé el nombre, si alguien lo sabe por favor corríjanme, en este cada jugador tiene 2 cartas y se van mostrando primero 3 cartas y luego de una en una hasta que son 5, gana el que tenga el juego más alto con sus cartas y las que estén en la mesa.<p>

** Flor imperial: le gana a todo XD, bueno a acepción de una quintilla que solo se obtiene con joker, pero en el juego no hay.

Listo termine XD, en esto me di cuenta de varias cosas, me dejo influenciar por la tele jojo (póker stars XD), no creí que fuera a escribir tanto pero en fin por fin termine XD. Aunque no planee ese final, lamento si hay alguna laguna; sin mas espero sea de su agrado, si tuve algún error por favor corríjanme y ya no lo repetiré o por lo menos disminuirá, amm creo que es todo o cierto dejen reviews. XD

Que tengan un buen día, nos leemos.


End file.
